A Capture Gone Wrong
by Ai Raine
Summary: It's finally completed. Kurama and Hiei are on a mission for Koenma, when Kurama gets captured by three demons. What is their plan, and is there a hidden scheme behind it all? Straight Hiei&Kurama fic. Please R&R.
1. The Message

Chapter 1  
  
"Where is the status on Kurama and Hiei's mission? Yelled Koenma. All of the ogres were running around looking for the files. "Koenma, sir I've found them!" an ogre stated. "Good now bring them here." Koenma said angrily. "Yes, sir right away." The ogre handed Koenma the papers.  
  
******* "Kurama come on!" Hiei yelled. He ran straight into the arrow fire. "I'm coming!" yelled Kurama. He was busy dodging the arrows. "You're to slow." Hiei argued. Kurama twitched his tail angrily. "I'm coming as fast I can." he yelled. Hiei just scowled. He continued to run deeper into the barrage of arrows.  
  
******* "Send the message to Kurama and Hiei." Koenma stated nervously. "Yes, Koenma, sir." An ogre said. The ogre ran outside the palace and disappeared through a portal.  
  
******* "Hiei hold off the arrows. I smell one of Koenma's guys." Kurama yelled. Hiei glared. "Fine but hurry up." he answered. Kurama turned around and began to run in the direction of the ogre. He ran into the forest. "Now where is he?" Kurama asked to no one. The ogre peaked out around a tree, "Oh, Kurama its you. I thought you were someone else." Kurama stared blankly. "What do you want?" he asked. "Lord Koenma sent me to tell you two that you need to work faster." the ogre stated. Kurama sighed. "We're working as fast as we can." he said angrily. "Yes, I'm aware of that, but if you don't defeat Warui in four hours he will destroy all three worlds." the ogre said worriedly. "What?" Kurama asked. "When we started this mission two days ago Koenma said we had two weeks." "I'm sorry. This wasn't our fault. We had no idea ha would gather such a great amount of energy in such a short period of time." the ogre said. "Now hurry he must be stopped."  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	2. Kurama Captured

Chapter 2  
  
"Wait. Where is Warui?" Kurama asked. "I don't know" answered the ogre.  
  
Kurama sighed at the answer. "Go find out." "Um um yes sir." the ogre answered worriedly. He jumped through the portal and ran into the palace.  
  
******* Hiei began to slash through the archers. "Ha, you guys are weaklings." he laughed. The archers were helpless. They couldn't defend themselves. Most were killed within seconds. The few who were smart tried to stab Hiei with their arrows, but he was to fast for them to keep up.  
  
******* "Koenma, sir I need the location of Warui."the ogre yelled. "He's behind the archers." Koenma stated. "Thank you, sir." the ogre said.  
  
******* Kurama looked angry and worried at the same time. "Where is that ogre?" he asked.  
  
******* "I'm getting bored with this." Hiei scowled. He kept slashing the archers one by one. "Where is Kurama?"  
  
******* The ogre had reappeared. "What took you so long?" Kurama asked. "Sorry I was having problems with the portal." stated the ogre. Kurama just stared. "So where is he?" "Oh, Warui is just behind his band of archers." he answered. "He's making this easy for us." Kurama stated relieved. "Bye." Kurama took off. He was to worried about defeating Warui that he didn't notice the group of demons following and closely watching him.  
  
******* Hiei had finished off all of the archers and was now looking for his next victim. He spotted Warui. "Ahh you must be strong to defeat my men." Warui said. "Ha, your men were weaklings." Hiei replied. Warui smirked, "So you think you're strong huh? Well we'll see about that." Warui looked around. "You come here." Warui ordered as he pointed to his best fighter. "If you want to fight me, you'll have to beat him." Hiei laughed, "Is that all?" The fighter got in his fighting stance, and Hiei did the same. The fighter ran at Hiei and was about to strike him when Hiei sliced him with his sword. "I sure hope you're a stronger and better fighter." Hiei laughed.  
  
******* Kurama began to run faster, He was sure Hiei was about to fight Warui. He figured Hiei would need his help. Just then the group of demons ambushed him. They were holding him to the ground. He was about to summon his vines when one of them drained all of his spiritual energy. "Who are you?" Kurama managed to say before they cut off his air. The demons smiled. We are you end if you don't join us." one said. They let go of Kurama knowing he would not stand a chance against them. Kurama stood up. "What makes you think I'm going to join you? You won't be able to make me do anything now that you let me go." The demon that spoke before just laughed.  
  
******* Hiei thought to himself. ~Where is Kurama?~ He had an advantage over Warui so he decided to toy with him till Kurama came.  
  
******* Kurama was trying his best to fight the demons. He was no match for them. Not only did they drain his spiritual energy, but they also drained some of his life energy. The demons attacked from all sides. He was barely standing. One of the demons asked, "Do you give up?" Kurama just shoke his head. The demon smirked, "You should give up while you're still alive."  
  
******* "I'm growing tired of you." Hiei snarled. Waui was close to death. You can't kill me." he gasped. "Fine if I can't kill you, I'll let Kurama kill you." Hiei mocked.  
  
******* The demons had rendered Kurama unconscious, and they were carrying him to their master. "Here is the kitsune you requested, master." one of them stated triumphantly. "Good now bring him inside." Nazo commanded. 


	3. Nazo the Leader

Chapter 3  
  
"Nazo why did you want this kitsune?" Kusoatama asked. "He's the famous thief Youko." Nazo stated. "What how can that be, Youko died!" exclaimed Kusoatama. "He didn't die. He released his soul and took the body of a human." Nazo said. "Master what makes you so certain he is Youko?" "Kusoatama you shouldn't doubt me." Nazo growled. "I'm sorry master please forgive me." Kusoatama pleaded. He dropped to his knees begging for forgiveness. "It's fine. Stand up." Nazo ordered. "We need to take Youko to his room." Kusoatama blinked, "Which room will be his?" Hmm that's a good question. Ahh he will get the second largest room." Nazo decided. Kusoatama nodded. He walked over to where Kurama lay. He growled at Kurama and picked him up.  
  
*******  
  
Hiei was getting tired of waiting. "Hmmm I think I'm going to kill you myself." he laughed. With one movement of his arm he pierced Warui's heart. "The mission is complete." he stated. "Now where is Kurama?" Hiei ran in the direction of the forest where Kurama had gone to find Koenma's messenger. He tried to find Kurama's ki, but it was nowhere to be found. He began to search the forest. "Kurama quit fooling aound."he yelled. "Come on let's go." A bit frustrated he jumped into a tree. He thought to himself ~He's probably trying to ambush me.~ "It's not going to work, Kurama. You can't sneak up on me!" He sighed and sat down on the branch he was standing on.  
  
*******  
  
Kusoatama placed Kurama on the bed. He glared at Kurama. "I don't see how this kitsune could possibly be the thief, Youko." Kusoatama snarled. "He's pathetic, he couldn't even defend himself against us." He was about to punch Kurama when Nazo walked in. "Kusoatama, we must make him join us." Nazo said. Kusoatama nodded, "How will we get him to join us master?" "It's easy we'll figure out who his friends are and use them against him." Nazo laughed. "How will we do that? It's not like we can read his mind." Kusoatama stated. "Kusoatama, did you forget that I could get into others' heads?" Nazo asked. "Yes, master I did. I'm sorry." said Kusoatama worriedly. Nazo sighed, "You have been forgetting a lot lately. I want you to stand guard. If one of his friends come you can drain their energy." "Yes, sir!" Kusoatama exclaimed.  
  
******* Hiei had become bored just sitting around waiting for Kurama. He decided Kurama went to the Human World, so he went there to find him. Hiei first checked his Kurama's house. "Hmm he's not here. Maybe he went to the forest to clear his mind." Hiei stated. Five minutes later he walked into the forest. He began to look around. "Where is he?" He searched the forest for an hour. Then he decided to go back to the Demon World. "Maybe I missed him there."  
  
*******  
  
"Kusoatama come here." Nazo commanded. "Yes, sir." Kusoatama said. "What do you need master?" Nazo pointed at Kurama, "He's waking up. I need you to make sure he doesn't have any energy to fight me." Kusoatama nodded. He walked over to Kurama's bedside. "Shall I drain him now master?" he asked. Nazo shoke his head. "No, don't drain him yet. If he tries to fight that's when you can drain his energy." Kurama looked up at Kusoatama. "You!" He narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to kill you." Kusoatama laughed, "You can't even move." He was right. Kurama tried to move, bur he wasn't successful. Nazo smirked, "This is going to be easier than I thought. So Youko are you going to join us peacefully or do we have to force you?" "Why would I join you, and what makes you think I'm Youko?" Kurama asked. "You will join us if you want your friends to live." Nazo answered. He had a menacing look on his face. "So what do you have to say about that Youko?" "I don't think you have any of my friends." Kurama smirked. He stood up. "Good I can move." "Master should I." "No, leave him be." Nazo ordered. Kusoatama nodded. Kurama walked around the room. "So are you going to prove you have one of my friends?" Nazo and Kusoatama growled. "I didn't think so." Kurama commented. 


	4. Rakuda the fighter and Kusoatama the tra...

Chapter 4  
  
Hiei searched the forest where the ogre and Kurama had been. "I'm getting tired of this. Where are you Kurama?" he yelled. He looked at the ground. "What's this? A rose? Is it Kurama's?" He examined it, "Yes this has to be his rose." He looked around. "I know Kurama wouldn't leave it unless there was something wrong." He decided to check the surrounding area for clues to find out where Kurama went.  
  
*******  
  
Nazo began to laugh. "What's wrong Youko? Can't you find a way out of here? Kurama narrowed his eyes at him. He walked over to the door and began to open it. "I'm leaving." Nazo whispered to Kusoatama, "Drain his energy." Kusoatama nodded and walked over to Kurama. He smiled as he put his hand on Kurama's shoulder. Kurama turned his head to see Kusoatama's hand. "I'd advise you to take your hand off my shoulder." Kusoatama smirked, "I don't think so." He drained Kurama's energy. Kurama dropped to his knees. "Why did you do that?" "It was Nazo's orders." Kusoatama answered.  
  
*******  
  
Hiei only found a few bloodstains on some plants. He narrowed his eyes. "This can't be good." He began to walk deeper into the forest. "Maybe Kurama went to look for a village." he suggested to himself.  
  
*******  
  
"Now Youko, are you going to join us or will we have to torture you more?" Nazo laughed. "Torture me more? How have you tortured me?" Kurama asked. "So draining your energy isn't torture to you. Pity, I guess energy doesn't mean much to you." Nazo mocked. "Kusoatama, go find Rakuda and tell him to come here. Then go to the forest I sense someone there. I want you to bring them here." Nazo ordered. "Yes, sir." Kusoatama left the room and walked to Rakuda's room. "Rakuda, Nazo wants you in Youko's room." Rakuda sighed, "Is that kitsune that stubborn?" "Yes he won't join us." Kusoatama stated. He walked outside the castle and headed toward the forest. Rakuda entered Kurama's room. "I'm here master. How may I be of service to you? "Good you're here. I want you to fight him, but you can't kill him. Did I make myself clear? Nazo asked. "Yes, sir." Rakuda answered. "Master you want me to fight him when he has no energy to stand or defend himself?" "Yes, Rakuda." Nazo answered angrily. Rakuda sighed, "This is going to be to easy." He walked over to Kurama. "Feel lucky you're not going to die." he laughed. Kurama narrowed his eyes. Rakuda grabbed Kurama by his shirt collar and lifted him so they could see eye to eye. "What's wrong? Can't you fight back?"  
  
*******  
  
Hiei ran through the forest searching for Kurama. "Where could he have disappeared to?" He stopped running. "Who's there?" He growled, "Answer me!" "I'm nothing more than a mere traveler." Kusoatama answered. "A traveler? Have you seen a kitsune?" Hiei asked. "Of course I've seen about seven today." Kusoatama answered. Hiei growled, "The kitsune I'm looking for has silver hair and amber colored eyes. Have you seen him?" Kusoatama thought to himself ~That sounds like Youko~ "So have you seen him or not?" Hiei said angrily. Kusoatama answered, "No, I haven't, but a lot of other demons kept saying something about Youko. That's strange considering Youko died." "Ok enough. Where is the kitsune that everyone thinks is Youko?" Hiei scowled. "I'll take you to the place if you want." Kusoatama said. He was thinking about how he could drain Hiei's energy. "Fine let's go" Hiei growled.  
  
*******  
  
Rakuda punched Kurama in the face. He watched the blood run down his cheek. "Nazo shall I continue or would you like to try to convince him to join us?" He grabbed Kurama by the hair and lifted him to his knees. "That'll be enough for now, Rakuda." Nazo answered. He walked over to Kurama and Rakuda. "Help him to his feet." "Yes, sir." Rakuda said. He pulled Kurama to his feet and held him up. Nazo laughed, "Youko do you give up or are you going to continue to be stubborn?" Kurama just starred at Nazo. "Are you going to answer me?" asked Nazo. Kurama shook his head. "I'm not going to join you, and my name is Kurama not Youko." Nazo sighed, "You're to stubborn for your own good. Rakuda put him on his bed." "What for?" Rakuda asked. Nazo smirked, "We're going to play a mind game first. Then if that doesn't work you can try again."  
  
*******  
  
"So where are we going?" Hiei asked. "We're going to the place Youko is said to be." Kusoatama answered. "Can we go any faster?" snarled Hiei. "No, if we go faster we'll be captured." Kusoatama stated. ~I have to drain his energy. The only question is how?~ Kusoatama thought to himself. ~Ahh perfect I'll get Rakuda to come.~ "Wait here I'm going to check things out up ahead." "Why do I have to wait?" Hiei growled. "You don't look like a traveler and the villagers only like travelers." Kusoatama answered. "So what? I don't care. I'm not going to wait." Hiei argued. Kusoatama walked over to Hiei and put his hand on his shoulder. "Stay here." "Don't touch me." Hiei warned. Kusoatama laughed and drained Hiei's energy. "I lied to you." he smirked. "I've seen the kitsune you're looking for." Hiei growled as he dropped to his knees. "Why did you drain my energy?" "I drained your energy because you are a friend of Youko." Kusoatama stated. "What's your point?" Hiei growled. "You are our guarantee he will join us." Kusoatama answered. "He doesn't care what happens to me." Hiei lied. "Oh is that a fact? Well we'll see about that." Kusoatama smirked. He picked Hiei up and started to head back toward the castle. 


	5. Hiei the Prisioner?

Chapter 5  
  
Kurama had his ears covered. "Get out of my head," he yelled. He was trying his best to fight off Nazo's mind games. Nazo laughed, "He won't be able to fight it much longer." Kurama rolled around on the bed. "Leave me alone. Stay out of my head. Ahhh!" Nazo smirked, "It must be working."  
  
*******  
  
"Put me down," Hiei ordered. "I don't think so," Kusoatama replied. Hiei was trying his best to kick Kusoatama. All he managed to do was make it hard for Kusoatama to carry him. He then decided to reach for his katana. ~If I can get a hold of my sword, I'll cut him into bits.~ Hiei thought. Kusoatama realized what Hiei was trying to do. He threw him to the ground. "I'll take that," he smirked. Kusoatama took Hiei's katana. "Now you can't escape." Hiei growled, "Give it back."  
  
*******  
  
Nazo ended his fun when Kurama knocked himself unconscious. "You fool," he snarled. Rakuda looked shocked and confused. "Why did he do that?" "Isn't it obvious? He didn't want to he didn't want to be controlled," Nazo growled.  
  
*******  
  
Hiei tried to stand but failed. Kusoatama laughed, "Give it up. That's the fifth time you've tried. Just face it you're to weak to stand." Hiei sighed and mumbled, "Just wait till I use my black dragon on you." Kusoatama blinked confused, "You're what?" "My black dragon you baka." Hiei yelled. Kusoatama smirked, "Sure whatever you say." He picked up Hiei. "I've wasted enough time with you. It's time for Nazo to deal with you." Kusoatama once again headed for the castle.  
  
*******  
  
Kurama opened his eyes slowly. He rubbed the back of his head. Then he noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. "Who's there?" he asked. Nazo walked over to Kurama's bedside. He growled, "Feel lucky. I would have killed you if I didn't need you." He punched Kurama in the face. "Now get up," he yelled. Kurama staggered to his feet. "I can see why many people don't join you," he smirked. He wiped the blood from his cheek. Nazo grabbed Kurama by the throat. "Don't push you luck," he snarled as he released Kurama. "So what do you want now?" Kurama asked. Nazo laughed, "Kusoatama has found one of your friends, Youko." Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Where is he?" he demanded. "They're not here yet," Nazo replied. "As soon as they get here I'll be happy to take you to him." Kurama growled, "You better hope your flunky brings him back alive." "So your friends are your weakness. I thought so," Nazo smirked. He grabbed Kurama's arm. "Come with me." Kurama decided not to fight Nazo. ~I'll go with whatever he wants for now.~ he thought to him self. "I'm not going to torture you for awhile," Nazo laughed. "Then where are we going?" Kurama asked. He could barely walk. Nazo held him up. "You're still weak. Ha that's good." "What's so good about being weak? Plus what is the answer to my first question?" Nazo laughed as he drug Kurama. "It's good because you can't fight well. Hmm and about your first question I'm taking you to fight Rakuda."  
  
*******  
  
Hiei started to kick at Kusoatama again. "Put me down now or I'll kill you," he yelled. Kusoatama growled, "Must you be so annoying? Are you going to stop squirming?" Hiei laughed, "I'm not going to stop until you let me go." Kusoatama released Hiei and watched him hit the ground. "Ok I let you go. Now you better not squirm anymore," he smirked. He then picked Hiei up and started walking.  
  
*******  
  
"Rakuda I want you to fight him again. This time shouldn't be as boring as the first," Nazo laughed. Rakuda nodded. I'm ready to fight." Kurama sighed, "I'm as ready as I can be." Rakuda charged at Kurama. Kurama just stood there till Rakuda was a foot away. He jumped to the right. Rakuda kicked him in the gut. Kurama flew against the wall. Rakuda walked over to him and smirked. Kurama rolled out of the way as Rakuda tried to stomp him. Rakuda growled. Kurama staggered to his feet, and swiped Rakuda's legs out from under him. Rakuda hit the floor hard. He then grabbed Kurama's legs and pulled him to the floor. Rakuda jumped on top of him and kept him pinned. "So what are you going to do now, kitsune?" Rakuda smirked. Kurama growled and tried to flip Rakuda off of him. Rakuda laughed and began to punch Kurama repeatedly in the face and chest.  
  
*******  
  
Kusoatama slowly opened the castle door. "Nazo, I'm back, and I have a short, arrogant present for you," he laughed. "Good leave him there for now and come here," Nazo ordered. "Yes, sir," replied Kusoatama. He dropped Hiei on the floor. "I'll be right back little boy. Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone," mocked Kusoatama. Hiei smirked as he knocked Kusoatama's legs out form under him. Kusoatama stood up and snarled, "I'll be back to teach you some manners."  
  
*******  
  
"Rakuda, that'll be enough," Nazo ordered. "Kusoatama is back and we need Youko to be conscious." Rakuda smirked, "Looks like our fun is over, Youko." He jumped to his feet. Kurama sat up slowly and wiped the blood from his face. "Now what kind of torture are you going to release on me?" he joked. Nazo laughed, "We're done torturing you. Now it's your friend's turn." Kurama growled as he saw Kusoatama enter the room, "Where is he?" Kusoatama smirked, "So that mouse did lie to me. I thought so." "What do you mean by that, Kusoatama?" Nazo asked. "That guy you had me capture told me Youko didn't care about him," replied Kusoatama. "Describe him to me, Kusoatama," smirked Nazo. "Well he's short. Um he has black hair with a white starburst and red eyes," Kusoatama explained. Kurama tried to stand and failed. "Is he alive?" "Of course he's alive. For how long who knows," Kusoatama laughed. Kurama narrowed his eyes. Nazo whispered, "Drain his energy, Kusoatama." Kusoatama nodded and walked over to Kurama. "Sorry kitsune," he laughed as he drained Kurama's energy. Kurama sighed, "So now what?" "Once you're strong enough to walk come to your room," Nazo replied. "What for?" Kurama asked. "You'll see," smirked Nazo. "Kusoatama, Rakuda lets go." Nazo, Rakuda, and Kusoatama left the room and headed toward Hiei. "Kusoatama, how strong is he?" Nazo asked. "I'm not sure," replied Kusoatama. Nazo sighed, "Well I guess we'll have to figure out how strong he is." All three of them entered the chamber where Hiei lay. Nazo and Rakuda laughed when they saw him. "He gave you trouble, Kusoatama?" Nazo smirked. "I don't see how considering he's about four feet shorter." Kusoatama glared, "He's stronger than he looks." Rakuda walked over and kneeled beside Hiei. "He's not strong. Just look he's not even moving." Hiei smirked as grabbed Rakuda by the throat, "I'm not strong huh?" Rakuda couldn't breathe. Nazo laughed, "Rakuda you should watch what you say." He walked over and took a hold of Hiei's wrist. "Let go," he ordered. Hiei growled, "Why should I?" He tightened his grip on Rakuda. Nazo began to squeeze Hiei's wrist. "Let go or I'll break it." "What do I care if you break it?" Hiei asked. "It's not my right one." Nazo continued to squeeze. "Fine I guess you'll have to suffer." He tightened his grip quickly and Hiei's wrist bone snapped. He let go of Hiei. Hiei winced with pain as his grip loosened on Rakuda's throat. He uncovered his jagan and wrapped his wrist with his bandana. Rakuda was relieved he could breathe again. He glared at Hiei. "Try it again I dare you." Hiei smirked, "What for? It's better to get you by surprise." He stood up. Kusoatama looked shocked, "He shouldn't be able to stand." Hiei looked at him, "Sorry your plan didn't work. Ha you fool it doesn't take me long to regain my energy." He looked at Rakuda and Nazo, "So which one of you is the ring leader of this circus?" Nazo growled, "I'm the leader. Why do you want to know?" "I wanted to know who to kill first. But first where is Kurama?" Hiei asked. "Kurama? Who is Kurama? Youko is the only other person here. Did you mean Youko?" Nazo asked. Hiei sighed, "He no longer uses the name Youko. Now he is Kurama. Youko was ruthless and bloodthirsty. Kurama is not like that." He started to walk toward the doorway Nazo and his men entered through. "Ok so are you going to tell me where he is or am I just going to have to find him myself?" "Rakuda, Kusoatama don't let him get to Youko," Nazo ordered. "Yes, sir," Rakuda and Kusoatama answered in unison. Both of them got in front of Hiei. "Sorry, but you can't pass," Rakuda smirked. Hiei growled, "Get out of my way or I'll kill you." Kusoatama whispered, "I say we take him to Youko's room, but not to Youko. What do you say?" Rakuda nodded, "First go ask Nazo." Kusoatama walked over to Nazo. "Shall we take him to Youko's room?" Nazo replied, "Yes, then we can see just how strong he really is." Kusoatama nodded to Rakuda. "Let's go. I'll take you to his room," Rakuda stated. Hiei looked confused. "So you're taking me to his room. Is it because you are afraid of me?" smirked Hiei. "Not at all," Rakuda replied. He started walking down the hallway. Hiei followed. He was looking at all of the doors and passageways trying to sense Kurama. Rakuda passed the door to the room Kurama was in. Hiei stopped. He's in here I know it." Rakuda shook his head, "No, he's in his room. This is mine. Now come on." Hiei started to open the door, but Nazo stopped him. "I don't like people who don't listen," he growled. Hiei took his hand off the doorknob and glared at him. He began to walk slowly. Rakuda opened the door and watched as Hiei, Nazo, and Kusoatama entered the room. He followed. Hiei looked around the room. "So where is Kurama?" he asked. Nazo stated, "He's busy at the moment, but he'll be here soon. For now I would like to see your fighting skills little one." Hiei glared, "Don't call me little one. I'll take all three of you on at once." Nazo laughed, "You are awfully arrogant for someone who's supposed to be a prisioner." 


	6. The Fights

Chapter 6  
  
Kurama couldn't move. He just sat there trying to gather his energy. ~I thought I heard Hiei outside the door a few minutes ago,~ he thought to himself. He sighed as he tried to move his legs, "They're still useless."  
  
*******  
  
Hiei reached for his katana. He glared a Kusoatama, "Where is my sword?" Nazo looked at Kusoatama, "What sword?" Kusoatama untied the sheath from around his waist and gave it to Nazo. "This sword," he replied. Nazo examined it. "Hmm, interesting. You fight with a sword," smirked Nazo. Hiei glared, "What's your point? Give it back now or your whole castle will be in flames." Nazo laughed, "My point is Youko uses plants, and you and your sword can be used against them. Here take your stupid sword." Nazo threw Hiei his katana. "So, its not like I care," Hiei stated. "Are we going to fight or not?" He threw his cloak to the floor. Nazo sighed, "Calm down. Rakuda, Kusoatama go ahead and fight him." Hiei took out his katana and lowered into his fighting stance. Rakuda moved to Hiei's right, and Kusoatama moved to his left. Hiei kept an eye on both of them. Kusoatama moved closer to Hiei. Hiei took his eyes off of Rakuda and swung his katana at Kusoatama. Kusoatama jumped backwards to avoid the blade. Rakuda charged for Hiei. He was about to kick him when Hiei ducked. Rakuda lost his balance and fell. Hiei smirked, "I'm not stupid." Rakuda jumped up as Hiei tried to impale him. Hiei growled when Kusoatama grabbed him. He flipped Kusoatama. He landed at Rakuda's feet. Rakuda sighed and stepped over Kusoatama. Hiei acted like he was charging Rakuda. Rakuda moved to Hiei's left. Hiei just ignored him. Rakuda grabbed Hiei's wrist and he stopped in his tracks. He winced in pain. Rakuda smirked as he tightened his grip. Hiei yelped. Kusoatama stood up and walked toward Hiei. Hiei stabbed Rakuda in the hand. Rakuda released Hiei and held his own hand. Hiei smirked and impaled Kusoatama in the stomach. Kusoatama winced and backed away. Hiei sighed. Nazo growled as Hiei walked toward him. Rakuda and Kusoatama watched nervously as Nazo and Hiei came face to face. Nazo smirked, "Impressive." Hiei took a step back. "Is that all they've got?" Rakuda snarled, "I'm not finished yet." Kusoatama glared, "As long as I'm alive, I'm not finished." Hiei turned around. "Well what are you waiting for?"  
  
*******  
  
Kurama staggered to his feet. He was about to take a step when his knees buckled, and he fell. He sighed, "I guess I'll have to wait longer."  
  
*******  
  
Rakuda and Kusoatama charged at Hiei. He jumped over their heads and he ran to the opposite side of the room. They turned around and looked at each other shocked. Hiei sheathed his katana. "Since you two don't have weapons, I won't use mine anymore." Rakuda laughed, "We don't need weapons to defeat you." Hiei rolled his eyes. "Fine, then I will use it." He unsheathed his katana and smirked. Kusoatama growled, "Don't mock us." "Who said I was mocking you?" Hiei asked. He lowered into his fighting stance ready for Rakuda and Kusoatama's next attack. Rakuda charged toward Hiei, followed by Kusoatama. Hiei knew what they were planning. He thought to himself, ~The fool in the front is going to stop and the one behind him is going to keep coming.~ Rakuda didn't stop. He kept coming. Hiei was confused. He jumped to the left just as Kusoatama leaped over Rakuda. Kusoatama hit the wall where Hiei once stood. Hiei smirked. Rakuda chuckled and helped Kusoatama up. Kusoatama growled at Hiei. Rakuda powered up his spiritual energy and formed it into a ball. Hiei laughed. Rakuda threw it at Hiei. He easily dodged it. Rakuda smirked as he summoned the ball back. Hiei narrowed his eyes. Rakuda formed three more energy balls. He threw all four of them at Hiei. He dodged the first to with no problem. Then the third one hit him in the chest. He flew backwards, and the fourth one hit him in the stomach causing him to hit the wall with a great amount of force. He slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood. Kusoatama and Rakuda laughed. Kusoatama walked over and picked up Hiei's katana. He smirked, "It would be fun if you were killed by your own weapon." Hiei growled. Rakuda stood beside Kusoatama. "I think we should wait for Youko to come then kill him." "You two will not kill him until I say so," Nazo snarled. Rakuda blinked, "I forgot we have to let you live." Hiei struggled to stand and made it. "I'm not finished yet." Rakuda and Kusoatama looked at each other and laughed. Hiei took his katana from Kusoatama. Kusoatama looked shocked. Rakuda powered up again.  
  
*******  
  
Kurama just sat on the floor waiting for his energy to return. He sighed, "I need to get my energy back soon. He widened his eyes. "What's going on?"  
  
*******  
  
Rakuda's energy ball hit Hiei. He hit the wall and was barely conscious. He growled as he saw Rakuda walk towards him. He could only see a blurred figure. Rakuda picked him up. Kusoatama left the room because he knew the fight was over. Rakuda took Hiei to Nazo. Nazo smirked, "I thought you could take all three of us on." Hiei growled. Rakuda walked over and started to place Hiei on the bed when Nazo stopped him. "No don't put him on the bed while he's bloody. Bandage his wounds first." "Yes, sir," Rakuda replied. He walked out of the room and went to where Kusoatama was. "Kusoatama, bandage him." "Why do I have to do it?" asked Kusoatama. "Because you already bandaged yourself, and I need to tend to my hand," he replied. "Fine!" Kusoatama snarled. He took Hiei and began to bandage his wounds. Rakuda cleaned his hand and bandaged it. He walked back to Kurama's room. Kusoatama was having trouble-bandaging Hiei. Hiei wouldn't keep still. He kept kicking and punching at Kusoatama. Kusoatama growled, "Keep still." Hiei smirked, "I don't think so."  
  
*******  
  
Kurama staggered to his feet. He began to walk slowly holding onto the wall. He reached the door and opened it. He started to walk down the hall toward his room. He could barely walk, so he still held onto the wall.  
  
*******  
  
Kusoatama finally finished bandaging Hiei and took him back to Kurama's room. "Rakuda next time you will bandage him," Kusoatama snarled. Nazo laughed, "Kusoatama can't you handle a midget?" Kusoatama glared, "I'd like to see you keep control of him." He put Hiei on the bed. Hiei growled. He refused to stay on the bed. Kusoatama pushed him back on it, and Hiei but his hand. Kusoatama motioned for Rakuda to help him. Rakuda walked over and grabbed Hiei's right shoulder. Kusoatama did the same with the left. They both forced Hiei down on the bed. Hiei gave up and just sat there. "It's about time you quit squirming," Nazo stated. Hiei glared at Nazo.  
  
*******  
  
Kurama continued slowly down the hall, panting heavily. He was close to the door. He only had a few more steps, but he suddenly fell.  
  
*******  
  
Hiei looked up. ~I thought I heard someone outside the door,~ he thought. He tried to stand, but Kusoatama and Rakuda help him down. Nazo walked to the door and opened it enough so only he could see outside. He saw Kurama and stepped outside. Kurama looked up at him. Nazo smirked, "Still not strong enough, Youko?" Kurama growled and twitched his tail angrily. Then he smirked. Nazo narrowed his eyes, "What's so amusing all of a sudden?" Kurama wrapped his tail around Nazo's legs and pulled him to the floor with a loud thump. Rakuda and Kusoatama looked up. "Rakuda keep him here. I'll check on what's happening out there," stated Kusoatama. He opened the door just enough to get out. "Nazo, what happened?" Nazo had Kurama pinned. "He pulled me to the floor." Kusoatama laughed, "How did he do that?" Nazo glared, "With his tail." He punched Kurama in the face. "Don't you dare do that again." He stood up. "Drain his energy again, Kusoatama." Kusoatama nodded and drained what little energy Kurama had left. "I'll go back and help Rakuda hold his friend down." He walked inside the room and over to Hiei. He held him down. "Nazo's coming back in with Youko," he whispered to Rakuda. Nazo put Kurama's arm around his shoulder and help him up. He opened the door completely. Hiei looked up and struggled to get free. Rakuda and Kusoatama help on tightly. Hiei growled, "What's wrong with him?" Nazo replied, "Nothing, he just doesn't have energy." He sat Kurama on the floor. Kurama's head sagged. Nazo walked over to Hiei. "Youko almost made it in here. He fell just outside the door. He then decided it would be funny to have me fall to the floor. Naturally I pinned him, punched him, and had Kusoatama drain what was left of his small amount of energy." Hiei narrowed his eyes, "Why did you drain his energy if he couldn't walk or move?" Nazo smirked, "It's more fun that way." Hiei tried to stand. "Let me up. If you don't, I'll kill you." "Just let him go," Nazo ordered. Kusoatama and Rakuda released Hiei. He walked over to Kurama. Nazo motioned for Rakuda and Kusoatama. Both of them walked over to him. "I want you to fight him again, but this time bring Youko in on it." They nodded and walked over to Hiei. Rakuda grabbed Hiei's arm and lifted him up. He threw him across the room. Hiei landed on his feet. Rakuda powered up and formed an energy ball. Kusoatama charged at Hiei. Rakuda threw it. Hiei pulled out his katana and dodged both the energy and Kusoatama. Rakuda summoned the ball back. Kusoatama turned around and charged Hiei again. Hiei jumped to the left and nicked Kusoatama's arm. Rakuda threw the energy ball at Hiei. Hiei hit the ball with his katana and destroyed it. Kurama opened his eyes slowly. He lifted his head and saw Rakuda right in front of him. Rakuda moved to the right, and he saw Hiei. Kusoatama grabbed Hiei's arms. Hiei growled. Rakuda formed another energy ball and threw it. Hiei flipped Kusoatama. Kusoatama landed on his feet and got hit by the ball. He flew backwards. Hiei kicked him and stopped him. Kusoatama fell to the floor. There he noticed Kurama was awake and pointed at him when Rakuda looked at him. Rakuda nodded. He turned around and picked Kurama up by his shirt collar. Kurama glared at him. Hiei narrowed his eyes. Kusoatama swiped Hiei's legs out from under him. He fell and Kusoatama pinned him. Hiei growled. Rakuda powered up yet another energy ball and held it close to Kurama's heart. Kurama couldn't move to protect himself. Hiei started kicking to get free, but Kusoatama had him pinned so his legs had no effect. He moved his hand and smirked. Kusoatama growled. Hiei cut Kusoatama in his side. Kusoatama released Hiei and winced in pain. Hiei stoop up. Rakuda smirked as he powered up the energy ball. Hiei created an afterimage of himself and appeared next to Rakuda. He cut the arm with the energy. Rakuda yelped, lost the ball, and dropped Kurama. Kurama hit the floor hard. Rakuda growled. Kusoatama stood up and walked toward Hiei. Hiei glared at the pair. Rakuda grabbed for Hiei, but he ducked. Kusoatama kicked Hiei in the back. Hiei fell to the floor. Rakuda laughed as he picked Hiei up, "You're not fighting as well as you did earlier." Hiei glared and punched Rakuda. "I've only begun to fight you." Kusoatama picked Kurama up. "Look what I've caught, Rakuda, a little fox," he smirked. Hiei growled. Rakuda grabbed Hiei in a bear hug. Hiei head butted him. Rakuda released him and held his head. Kusoatama tightened his grip on Kurama. "Back off midget," he warned. Kurama had a look of pain in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kusoatama tightened his grip even more. He couldn't breathe. Hiei disappeared. Rakuda sensed him and kicked him. Kusoatama loosened his grip. Kurama could breathe again, and he was panting heavily. Hiei growled and charged at Rakuda. Rakuda didn't notice him. He hit him in the back of the head. Rakuda staggered and almost fell. He ran to Kusoatama. Hiei glared at them. Rakuda smirked and powered up an energy ball. Kusoatama released Kurama, and Rakuda threw the ball at him. It hit Kurama, and he hit the floor with a lot of force. He winced in pain and lost consciousness. Rakuda and Kusoatama laughed. Hiei charged at them both. Rakuda jumped out of the way. Kusoatama wasn't lucky. He lost his right arm to the blade. He cried out in immense pain and dropped to his knees. Rakuda looked shocked. Nazo shook his head. Kusoatama growled through the pain and looked at Kurama. Hiei brought the tip of the blade right in front of Kusoatama's face. Kusoatama jumped backwards. Rakuda charged Hiei and knocked him down. Hiei lost his katana. Rakuda pinned him. He couldn't move. Kusoatama covered his wound and picked up Hiei's katana. Hiei growled. Rakuda laughed. Kusoatama stood up. He walked over to Hiei and Rakuda. Hiei kicked Kusoatama, but it had little effect. Kusoatama brought the blade down an inch away from Hiei's face. "It's a pity I can't kill you. Oh well, I can at least cut off an arm or possibly a leg." Hiei growled and bit Rakuda. Rakuda jumped off Hiei and stood beside Kusoatama. Hiei rolled to the left and jumped to his feet. He laughed when Kusoatama threatened him with his katana. He slowly took steps toward the duo. They backed away with every step. Hiei smirked. Kusoatama threw the katana out of fear at Hiei. Hiei caught it by the handle. "It's time to put an end to this," Hiei stated. 


	7. The Scheme

Chapter 7  
  
Hiei lowered into his fighting stance. Kusoatama and Rakuda shuddered and prepared themselves for Hiei's next attack. Hiei smirked as he charged for them. Rakuda powered up and began throwing energy balls in all directions hoping to hit Hiei. Hiei easily dodged them. Rakuda smirked and threw one at Kurama. Hiei blocked it with his katana. He growled and ran towards Kusoatama. Kusoatama jumped to the right. Hiei slashed at him. Kusoatama barely dodged it. Hiei continued to go after Kusoatama. Rakuda started throwing energy at Hiei. He blocked them with ease. Rakuda then threw four at Kurama. They hit him. Hiei finally cut Kusoatama. He fell and Hiei stabbed him in the heart. Rakuda growled and charged at Hiei. He powered up an energy ball and threw it at Hiei. Hiei didn't have time to dodge. He flew backwards from the energy and landed near Kurama. He stood up and growled. Rakuda smirked. Hiei thought about how he could reach Rakuda without being hit again. He charged Rakuda, but Rakuda kept him away with his energy. He dodged the energy blasts and got closer to Rakuda. Rakuda stopped his attack and disappeared. Hiei stopped and looked around for Rakuda. He searched the room for Rakuda's ki. It was nowhere to be found. Rakuda reappeared and grabbed Hiei. He lifted him above his head. Hiei started kicking, and Rakuda lost his balance. He fell and released Hiei. Hiei fell on top of him. He jumped off Rakuda and ran to where Kurama was. He smirked as he powered up his black dragon wave. Rakuda and Nazo were shocked by his power. Rakuda charged at Hiei. He powered up an energy ball and threw it at Hiei. Hiei was to busy powering up the black dragon the dodge it. He stumbled and fell on Kurama. Rakuda laughed when he saw Hiei had powered down. He slowly began walking towards him. Hiei stumbled to his feet. He ran at Rakuda and jumped over him. Rakuda was confused, because Hiei left Kurama unguarded. He turned around and saw Hiei threatening Nazo. He growled. Hiei smirked. Nazo laughed as he kicked Hiei. Hiei dropped to the floor. He didn't expect Nazo to attack him. He slashed Nazo's legs. Nazo growled and fell to the floor. Hiei stood up. He was about to slit Nazo's throat when Rakuda grabbed him. Rakuda tightened his grip on Hiei. Hiei dropped his katana. Nazo glared at Hiei. "I want you to kill him, Rakuda." Rakuda nodded. He tightened his grip on Hiei even more. Hiei growled trying to ignore the pain. He kicked Rakuda and fell to the floor. Rakuda growled. Hiei rolled to the right as Rakuda tried to kick him. He jumped to his feet. He ran back over to Kurama, who was waking up. Kurama sat up wincing in pain. Hiei smirked. He began powering up his black dragon. Rakuda moved out of the way of the black dragon at the last second. Nazo was completely engulfed in flames. Hiei walked over and picked up his katana. He narrowed his eyes when he realized Rakuda was still alive. He turned around and saw him with Kurama. Rakuda smirked, "Now that I'm the only one left, I can kill him if I wish to." Hiei glared at him and disappeared. Rakuda was powering up an energy ball. He continued to power it up even after it was strong enough to kill all three of them. Hiei reappeared and sliced Rakuda's arms off. Rakuda screamed in pain and fell backwards. Hiei smirked as he brought the blade only inches away from Rakuda's heart. Rakuda glared up at Hiei. "Go on kill me. I dare you." Hiei laughed, "So you want to die now." He raised his katana over his head. Rakuda smirked as he jumped up and head butted Hiei. Hiei dropped his katana. It landed a few inches away from Kurama. He reached for it, but Rakuda stood on his hand. He winced as he tried to move his hand out from under Rakuda's foot. Rakuda put more weight on Kurama's hand. Kurama yelped in pain. Hiei powered up a fireball and threw it at Rakuda. Rakuda staggered and fell. Hiei powered up another fireball strong enough to kill him. He threw it. Rakuda screamed in pain as the fire began to burn him. Kurama inched slowly away from Rakuda's burning body. Hiei dropped to his knees. He used all of his spiritual energy. Kurama staggered to his feet almost falling down. He slowly walked over to Hiei. Hiei looked up at him. Kurama helped him to his feet. "Lets go," Hiei stated as he picked up his cloak. Kurama nodded, "Yes." He slowly began to walk followed by Hiei. They stepped outside of the castle, and began to walk away from it. Hiei turned around. "If I had any spirit energy left, I'd torch this place." Kurama laughed slightly, "You can always come back." Hiei glared at him, "I don't think so." He pulled the rose out of his cloak pocket. "Here this is yours." Kurama took the rose and put it in his hair. "Thank you." Hiei nodded and began walking. Kurama followed.  
  
*******  
  
Koenma laughed to himself. "They passed the test. I didn't think they would." The ogre looked at him confused. "Are you saying their whole mission was just a test?" "Of course it was a test. I wouldn't send only two of them to take on a demon who wanted to destroy all three worlds," Koenma replied. "But sir, what about the demons who ambushed Kurama?" asked the ogre. "They were also part of the test." "How did you get them to give up their lives?" "I told them to do as they pleased. If they wanted to, they could have killed Kurama and Hiei. At least that is what I said to them." "Sir, what was the test?" "I was testing their friendship. If they didn't have a good friendship, they wouldn't have been able to survive the missions."  
  
*******  
  
"Should we go tell Koenma the mission is over?" Kurama asked. "I don't see why. He probably already knows," Hiei stated. "True, but we should tell him anyway." "Fine, we'll go." Hiei opened a portal. "Come on." He stepped inside the portal followed by Kurama. They both stepped into Koenma's chamber. "Koenma, we finished the mission," Kurama said. "Yes, I already know. Good work you two," Koenma replied trying to keep from laughing. Hiei glared at him. "What is your problem?" Koenma calmed himself. "I don't have a problem." Hiei rolled his eyes. Kurama sighed and turned around to leave. "You're planning something or you've just finished your plan didn't you Koenma?" He opened the door and waited for a reply. "It's not important, now leave," Koenma ordered. Kurama walked out the door and Hiei followed. "I agree with you, Kurama. He planned something." "I just wish I knew what," Kurama sighed.  
  
*******  
  
Koenma sighed, "Now what can I do? I know, Yusuke and Kuwabara need to be tested." He began to laugh.  
*********************************  
  
Since I forgot to do this at the beginning. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.  
  
I'd just like to think all of you who have read this and reviewed. I really appreciate it. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. It was my very first fanfic. I'd also like to think my best friend Dragon Sword who inspired me to write it. Without her, this story would never have existed.  
  
I'm not going to write a fanfic. where Yusuke and Kuwabara have to test their friendship. The reason being I'm busy writing two other stories, and I don't think I could write a story with just Yusuke and Kuwabara. 


End file.
